The number of electronic distractions for a driver in a vehicle has increased. For example, portable electronic devices, peripheral devices, and other in-vehicle functions can encourage or tempt the driver to take their hands off the steering wheel while the vehicle is moving. The contact location and contact style of the driver's hands on the steering wheel can provide an indication of driver distraction. Control of certain vehicle systems should provide a balance between safe driving and appropriate use of these vehicle systems for the driver and other vehicle occupants. Accordingly, control of vehicle systems can be adapted based on detection of hand contact on a steering wheel.